


Little Lambs

by discombobulated



Series: Maybe it Runs in the Blood, But That Wouldn't Be the Case if We're Not Actually Related, Wouldn't It? [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dicks, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, I don't know man, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top!Liam, Top!Zayn, Voyeurism, Zayn and Liam are step brothers, all of them are idiots, basically orgy, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, has nothing to do with animals even thought the title..., just smut yo, kinda dumb, kinda orgy sorta, okay would anyone even read such badly written smut?, voyeurism kink i guess, what did i write, would you consider this infidelity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discombobulated/pseuds/discombobulated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis and Niall are done with their boyfriends and plot to get back at them but things don't always work out how they want it to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Lambs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blaaajung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaaajung/gifts).



> Inspired by a night of yaoi immersion. Yaoi is good for the soul.

 

“Zayn.. We really shouldn't be doing this...” Niall whispered from where he was behind the couch.

 

Beside him, Zayn snorted, softly of course.

 

“It's their problem for wanting to do it in the living room.”

 

“But they won't be happy when they find out we're watching...” Niall said nervously.

 

***

 

 _They_ in question were Louis and Liam, happily going at it on the carpeted floors of the Malik-Payne residences.

 

“Faster, Li,” Louis moaned from his position on all fours.

 

“You're so good for me, Lou,” Liam said in response, bucking his hips as he met each thrust with Louis.

 

“I-I'm gonna--” Louis managed breathlessly.

 

“Turn over, love. I wanna see your face when you come for me,” Liam panted, his voice lowered in an almost growl. He reluctantly pulled out of Louis as the other boy obediently turned on his back and hooked his arms under his knees, giving Liam easier access.

 

Liam wasted no time in plunging back in, hips thrusting erratically. Louis whimpered at the sudden stretch, wrapping his legs tightly around Liam's waist as his fingers dug into the carpeted floors.

 

“You're always so tight, Lou, even after I pound you everyday. You're so beautiful.” Liam reached a hand forward to pinch Louis' nipple, and that was all it took for the other boy to come undone, spurting all over his chest.

 

The pressure of having Louis clench on him as he came was too much for Liam, and he soon came after a couple of sloppy thrusts. He continued to milk his bliss out into Louis. Sighing contentedly, Liam leaned forward into Louis, not bothering to pull out.

 

“Enjoyed, the show, little brother?” Liam smirked, speaking to a very flustered Zayn.

 

“'S not my fault you guys decided to go at it in the living room,” Zayn defended, coming out of his spot behind the couch dragging Niall in tow.

 

“I told you it was a bad idea!!” Niall squeaked.

 

“Y-You were watching us the whole time?!” Louis shrieked, pushing Liam off him. “And you  _knew_ they were watching yet you still carried on fucking me?!”

 

“Sorry babes, I really had to fuck you then. Besides, it's not like we've never seen them before,” Liam countered.

 

“Yeah, karma's a bitch huh?” Zayn said casually, making himself comfortable on the couch.

 

Now it was Niall's turn to be shocked. His jaw hung loose as he stared at his boyfriend and his boyfriend's step-brother. “Th-They watched us before? You knew this?!”

 

“Yeah. Didn't you know?” Zayn replied nonchalantly.

 

“No??” Niall's voice broke at the end of the syllable.

 

“I-I'm so done with you, Liam!”

 

“What? Babes, c'mon, don't be like this..” Liam pleaded, sensing that this might really be the last straw for Louis.

 

“Go fuck yourself, Zayn,” Niall sneered, stomping off to Zayn's room.

 

“No more sex,” Louis decided, grabbing his clothes and following Niall.

 

 ***

 

“This is all your fault.” Zayn pointed an accusing finger at Liam.

 

“'S not like you didn't enjoy being watched,” Liam sneered.

 

“If not for you I could be busy fucking my beautiful boyfriend instead of being banned from sex. Jerk.”

 

“You started it. It's your fault for leaving your door opened when you decided to get horny.”

 

“My fault?!” Zayn protested, voice going higher as he straightened himself in front of his step-brother. “You're the one with the freaking job and could easily get yourself your own flat. What are you still doing in this house?!”

 

“Well I'm sorry that I like being in the house I was raised in, you're the one who moved in here after me, remember that.”

 

“I don't understand what my dad saw in your mom!!”

 

“Don't,” Liam started. “Don't bring our parents into this, minor.”

 

Zayn growled. If there's anything he hated more than his boyfriend not giving him sex was being called a minor by his older step-brother who was a good seven years older than him. He hated the age gap between them.  _Age is just a number,_  he told himself.

 

“Just so you know, I'm  _not_ sleeping on the couch tonight,” Zayn announced.

 

“Well, where else are you gonna sleep then? Your room's obviously not available.”

 

“ _You_ are gonna sleep on the couch while  _I_ sleep in your bed. 'S only fair cause it's your fault for starting this whole watching business.”

 

“You little brat. No way am I giving up  _my_ room for  _you,_ ” Liam objected.

 

“Well too bad. I'm gonna stay in your room.”

 

 ***

 

 “Ugh!! Why is he always so irritating?!?!” Louis groaned, plopping onto Niall and Zayn's bed.

 

“I know!! This is probably just some _game_  to them. Stupid sibling rivalry,” Niall spat, sitting next to Louis.

 

“I  _know_! They disagree about everything except sex!!”

 

“I remember Zayn once let Liam watch us when I was drunk. It was so embarrassing!!”

 

Louis audibly gasped. " _He did_? I'm really sorry about watching you the other time! It was all Liam's idea!! I tried to stop him!”

 

“'M not mad at you. I'm pissed at Zayn. I'm sorry too, for watching you guys earlier. I tried to walk away but Zayn held me down.”

 

“Ugh," Louis groaned. "Liam is always so  _horny_. We've been together less than a month now and we've done it almost  _everywhere._ ”

 

“Zayn's even worse,” Niall sniffled. “He wanted to see me  _pee_  when we'd first started dating in our freshman year. It was so  _weird._ ”

 

“Pee?! Oh my God, that's taking it too far!!”

 

“I know! At least back then he'd occasionally let me top. We used to be about the same height ya know?”

 

“Really? Wow, so you guys still switch it up from time to time?” The idea of Niall and Zayn being about the same size was completely foreign to Louis. He'd only just met the couple a few weeks back, and his first impression was how  _small_  Niall looked in comparison to Zayn.

 

“Not any more.. Zayn's always so dominating these days.. He got this growth spurt and like grew so much. I just kinda stayed this way.”

 

“Wow. How'd it feel? You know, topping?”

 

“'S nice.. But I prefer taking it from Zayn,” Niall admitted sheepishly. “But the next time I top, I'll make sure Zayn gets it bad. I'll back at him for being so  _mean_  to us about this whole watchng thing.”

 

“The two aren't even blood related but they're both so horny all the time. And they seem to share the same kinks and fetishes.”

 

“I know! They seem to have a thing for petite, blue-eyed boys. 'S kinda weird, right?”

 

“Ugh, they're both so weird. But I don't think I can live without Liam for this long...” Louis sighed.

 

“Yeah same. I guess we were too rash when we stormed off.”

 

“At the same time we can't just go ahead and forgive them like that..”

 

“True.. But I really miss my Zaynie now..”

 

The two boys huddled together on the bed, regretting their decision to ban their boyfriends from sex.

 

“Hey, I've got an idea,” Niall perked up. “You haven't topped before right?”

 

“Yeah...?” Louis wasn't sure what this had to do with anything, but it seemed interesting enough.

 

“So here's the plan...”

  

***

  

Meanwhile, the idiotic step-brothers were currently huddled in front of Zayn's bedroom, desperately trying to catch any snippet of conversation going on between their boyfriends.

 

“This is futile,” Liam whispered.

 

“Ugh, just shut up and listen, they're probably talking about how much they miss our cocks already.”

 

“I think Lou is really mad at me. I really hope this isn't the end of our relationship...”

 

“Stop being so  _pessimistic._ You're just jinxing everything now.”

 

“But I really like Louis and I really wanted this relationship to work,” Liam carried on, ignoring Zayn.

 

“Quit whining! I think something good is actually---”

 

“ _..oh Louis!_ ” A breathless Niall moaned from the other side of the door.

  
Liam and Zayn stared at each other. Is what they're thinking going on..?

 

“ _Mmm, Niall, so good..”_  Louis said this time.

 

Liam scrambled to get on his feet while Zayn fumbled with the door knob, trying to stay as silent as possible. The step-brothers were working somewhat in sync; they only had one goal in mind at the moment.

 

The door slowly swung open to reveal a naked Louis pining a shirtless Niall on the bed, snogging the living daylights out of the Irish lad.

 

“Oh my god, Liam,” Zayn whispered.

 

“We are watching really hot lesbian sex,” Liam whispered back.

 

“Where the fuck's the camera when you actually need it?” Zayn started fumbling around his pockets, hoping to find his phone or just  _something_ to record this beautiful scene down.

 

“I got it,” Liam announced, propping himself up on the floor and filming the two boys on the bed that were seemingly too heated in their kiss to notice their boyfriends jacking off to them while taping them.

 

“Shit,” Zayn cursed when Louis began unbuttoning Niall's pants to reveal dampened boxers that were nearly bursting at the seems.

 

“This is the hottest free show ever,” Liam decided, pulling his pants off.

 

“Better than any porn,” Zayn agreed, following suit.

 

“ _You're so pretty, Niall,_ ” Louis moaned, tweaking Niall's perked nipples.

 

“ _Suck me, Lou~_ ” Niall whined, pushing Louis' head towards his weeping dick, wrapping his bare legs around Louis' neck, forcing the older lad to take his cock in his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Liam breathed, quickening his strokes across his dick. If there was anything hotter than Louis giving head to him, it was seeing Louis giving head to someone else.

 

“ _Oh!_ ” Niall let out a lewd moan, throwing his head back in the pillows, hands scrambling to grip Louis' feathery hair. “ _I'm gonna--!_ ”

 

“ _You're not allowed until I tell you to,_ ” Louis growled, getting up and roughly sticking his fingers into Niall's mouth. The Irish lad didn't hesitate to suck on them as if giving a blow job. When Louis decided his fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out of Niall's mouth and trailed them down the Irish lad's chest, not hesitating to pinch his nipple on the way.

 

“ _Hurry,_ ” Niall whined. “ _I want you._ ”

 

Louis gulped. He's never topped before. He tentatively prodded his index finger into Niall's puckered entrance, moaning at how soft and welcoming it felt.

 

“ _More,_ ” Niall begged, rutting his hips into Louis' finger. Louis complied and immediately stuffed two more fingers into Niall who groaned in pleasure at the stretch.

 

“Oh god,” Zayn moaned silently. It took everything he had not to go over to his bed and jump Niall.

 

Liam was speechless beside his step-brother. Who knew his boyfriend could be so  _sexy_ while he was dominating his step-brother's equally enticing boyfriend?

 

“ _Mmm, Lou,_ ” Niall moaned as Louis leant in to suck on his nipples, their hips bucking into each other, rubbing their erections together, Louis' fingers still buried deep in Niall.

 

“ _You're so much better than Zayn,_ ” Niall whimpered, hands reaching out to pull Louis into a hasty kiss.

 

Zayn hissed, his erection long forgotten, lurching forward to wrench Louis off his boyfriend, only to be pulled back by his step-brother. How dare Niall say anyone was better than  _him_?

 

“Shhh, don't interrupt,” Liam said warningly, gripping Zayn tightly. Zayn only shot Liam a hard glare, which Liam clearly saw but chose to ignore.

 

“ _Oh Niall, you're so_ tight _! So good for me,_ ” Louis moaned, lining his dick at Niall's entrance.

 

“ _Hurry, Lou! I want you so bad!_ ”

 

“ _Ngghh,_ ” Louis groaned at the tightness that enveloped him as he got in Niall. “ _You're so tight, so good. Way better than Liam fucking me..._ ”

 

Liam snapped. Woah there, no way was his step-brother's runty boyfriend better than  _him._ He let go of Zayn and dropped his phone, storming towards the infidel pair, Zayn following suit, glad to finally get released from Liam's death grip.

 

Liam practically ripped Louis off Niall with ease, not wasting a second and immediately thrusting into the petite boy who was prepped from having been fucked not too long ago. The smaller lad let out a strangled moan as Liam sat him on his lap. He was put face-to-face with Niall whom he'd been snogging shamelessly just moments ago. Zayn had also wasted no time in seating Niall on his dick and had already took to thrusting his hips upwards in precise, and short jabs. 

 

Gripping tightly onto Niall's leaking cock, Zayn growled, “Not gonna let you come until I come...”

 

Liam followed Zayn's actions and grabbed Louis' cock.

 

“Don't think you can get away with being a slut,” Liam said, nipping Louis' ear, earning a soft whimper from the smaller boy.

 

“Z-Zayn,” Niall moaned. “Please let me come!”

 

“Little sluts don't get to come,” Zayn hissed, quickening his thrusts.

 

“How did it feel, Lou? Fucking someone else's boyfriend?” Liam growled into Louis' ear, nipping at the lobe.

 

“'M sorry Liam,” Louis whimpered. “L-Let me come, please. I'm sorry, you're the best--!”

 

“Zayn,” Niall begged, brain too fuzzy to think of proper sentences to say as Zayn hit spot-on on his prostate with every thrust.

 

Liam and Zayn grinned at each other. This was the hottest thing they've done.

 

“How do you think little sluts should be punished?” Zayn asked Liam.

 

“Hmm, how 'bout they act like little sluts till we come?” Liam offered.

 

“Sounds good. Hear that Niall? I want you to snog Louis until I come,  _then_ you can come.”

 

“Yeah, Lou. Snog Niall like the little slut you are until both Zayn and I come.” Liam brought Louis closer to Niall, nudging the Doncaster lad forward.

 

“Zayn, please,” Niall whimpered. 

 

“Sorry Niall, rules are rules. Gotta snog Louis first,” Zayn chuckled mercilessly.

 

The two docile lambs tentatively looked into each other's blue eyes before carefully sticking out their tongues and licking the other's tongue. Their actions drew out elicit moans from their boyfriends who were enjoying the view way more than they should.

 

“That's it,” Zayn urged, wanting more. “Go on..”

 

Louis took a gulp of air before sucking on Niall's tongue and then crashing their lips together. Niall, taken back by Louis' forwardness, didn't put up a fight when Louis' tongue prodded at his lips. He let Louis take control of the kiss, all drained out from having to hold his orgasm in, overwhelmed with the intensity Zayn was going at and the way Louis' tongue felt inside his mouth.

 

Liam groaned, unable to hold back any further. The sight of Louis and Niall kissing each other while being fucked by him and Zayn was too much for him, and he came for the second time in the day. Zayn, who found Liam's orgasm face particularly arousing, though he would never admit that, came too, hard and deep in Niall. The brothers released their holds over their boyfriends' dicks, and milked them through their orgasms.

 

 ***

 

“We should totally do that again,” Liam concluded, lying on Zayn's bed with Louis curled up at his side, exhausted from coming twice within such short periods of time.

 

“Agreed,” Zayn whispered, pulling Niall who was fast asleep closer to his side. Good thing his bed was big enough to fit four people. They were too worn out from their bliss to bother with clothes and showers.

  

***

 

 


End file.
